


Drarry - Wet Pyjamas and Horrifying Combs

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff I guess, Late Afternoons, M/M, Wild and Sexy Hair, combs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: "You guys have no idea how weird you look," cane a voice. Harry and Draco looked up, and saw Hermione and Ron."He got my pyjamas wet," Draco pointed out."HE TRIED TO ATTACK ME WITH A COMB!"





	Drarry - Wet Pyjamas and Horrifying Combs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving all the support on these Drarry One shots. If you haven't read my other ones, it's just part one and two. 
> 
> If you like it I'd really appreciate comments and kudos thanks guyssss xx
> 
> Thank you all so much xx

Harry was humming 'it's a mans world' when Draco woke up. 

"Hey baby," Draco whispered, cuddling up to Harry's chest. Harry turned and faced him, so that their legs tangled, and their faces were close. 

"Morning," Harry replied. "Or should I say afternoon?"

Draco buried his head in his boyfriends chest. "Why? What time is it?" 

"Half past three in the afternoon. And Ron and Hermione invited us to the pub in three hours." 

Harry laughed at Draco's expression. "I really don't want to go," he muttered, and Harry sat right up, pulling Draco up too. 

"Well, we're going, so come on." He demanded, quickly kissing Draco on the lips, and running to the shower.  

"No!" Draco cried. "I dibs the shower!" 

"Fuck off Dray, I only need to wash my hair." 

Draco rolled his eyes, and walked into the bathroom, ignoring Harry's singing. 

"You better not have a shit," Harry called out. 

"I'm brushing my teeth you brain dead moron, can't you hear me?" Draco replied cheekily, grinning gently to himself. 

"Suck my dick Draco." 

"Been there, done that." 

Harry's head popped out from the curtains, pulling a fake offended face. 

Draco giggled, and reached for the mouth wash. 

"You walked it to that," Draco said, turning away and spitting out the remenants of tooth paste and mouth wash. 

Harry laughed, putting a towel around his waist and putting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Have you just put your soaking wet hair on my pyjamas?" Draco asked, turning around, and facing Harry. 

Harry grinned innocently. 

"You need to comb your hair," Draco said, grabbing for the comb and grabbing Harry's wrist. 

This was going to be fun. 

"No! DON'T ATTACK ME WITH IT," Harry shouted, running out to the bedroom and running around the bed in circles. 

"Harry, it's a comb!" Draco laughed, wrestling Harry on to the floor. 

"NO!!!! MY WILD AND SEXY HAIR!" 

"YOU GOT MY PYJAMAS WET!" 

Harry giggled. "That's what she said." 

"Ewww, you weirdo." 

"You guys have no idea how weird you look," cane a voice. Harry and Draco looked up, and saw Hermione and Ron. 

"He got my pyjamas wet," Draco pointed out. 

"HE TRIED TO ATTACK ME WITH A COMB!!" 


End file.
